Open your eyes
by Airissa
Summary: Emerald es una chica del Distrito 1 que se ha entrenado toda su vida para participar en los Juegos. Por fin llega el año en que se presenta a la cosecha y está ansiosa, pero... ¿serán las cosas como ella pensó que serían? ¿O quizás lo ha idealizado todo en su cabeza? Todo cambia según con qué ojos lo mires. La historia se desarrolla unos años antes del primer libro.
1. Prólogo

Mañana es el gran día. El día de la cosecha. Es la 68ª vez que ocurre esto y este va a ser el año que me voy a presentar voluntaria. No puedo controlar mis nervios. Mi madre lleva todo el día pidiéndome que me calme y que descanse bien pero no puedo. En clase hoy muchos de mis compañeros me han felicitado. Confían en mí y en mis habilidades.

Llevo desde muy pequeña entrenándome para esto y hoy, a mis 17, siendo esta mi penúltima oportunidad para ir a los Juegos, me voy a presentar voluntaria.

Antes de cenar, practico un rato en la sala de entrenamiento que tenemos en casa. No es gran cosa, pero tengo varias armas y algunos blancos. Me concentro en la espada, que es mi punto fuerte, aunque mi especialidad es algo inusual. Tengo un mazo bastante pesado que a criterio de mis entrenadores de la academia, es un arma buena para rematar.

-**Emerald, ya está la cena** –oigo a mi madre decir desde el comedor.

Dejo las cosas en su sitio y voy corriendo a sentarme a la mesa. Me han preparado mis alimentos favoritos para celebrar mi última cena antes de ir a la arena. Todos comemos alegremente excepto mi hermana Amy. Me mira con hostilidad, probablemente porque voy a poder hacer algo que ella nunca consiguió. Sin embargo, decido ignorar sus miradas fulminantes y disfruto de la cena.

Cuando acabo, me doy una ducha y me meto en la cama en seguida para intentar dormir, aunque sé positivamente que me va a costar mucho.

Me despierto antes de que mi madre me venga a avisar. Sorprendentemente, he podido dormir suficientes horas para estar lúcida por la mañana. Mi madre entra en mi habitación incluso más emocionada que yo. Lleva en la mano un vestido que me compró especialmente para este día.

Me visto, me arreglo un poco y bajo al salón. He decidido irme antes al centro de la ciudad, al lugar donde se celebra la cosecha, para poder ver el ambiente (es posible que haya más chicas que quieran presentarse voluntarias). Así que me despido de mi familia; mi madre me abraza y me sonríe orgullosa, mi padre me dice unas palabras de aliento y mi hermana se limita a decirme adiós.

Salgo de casa y voy a paso apresurado hasta el sitio correspondiente. Aún no ha llegado mucha gente pero ya están registrando a los que están allí. Me coloco en la fila y agudizo el oído por si alguien comenta algo. Según llegan las personas, algunos chicos se acercan a saludarme. Me dicen cosas como "si vas a la arena, más te vale ganar y dejarnos en buen lugar" o "espero que todo tu entrenamiento de sus frutos". Cuando la multitud crece, puedo ver a mis padres y mi hermana en la zona de aquellos cuyos nombres ya no entran en la urna.

Por fin, una mujer aparece. Lleva el pelo liso completamente pegado al rostro y cortado justo a la altura del hombro, de color azul degradado hasta llegar a blanco. Su vestido: el estilo extravagante del Capitolio pero combinado con la sencillez. A simple vista, los encargados de la cosecha de cada distrito parecen diferentes, pero la verdad es que se comportan todos igual.

Y entonces comienza con un "bienvenidos a los 68º Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte". A partir de ahí, el discurso de cada año, el mismo ritual, las imágenes del Capitolio y las palabras de Snow... hasta llegar por fin al momento que espero con ansias.

-**Bien, veamos quién es el tributo femenino que representará este año al Distrito 1 en los Juegos** –dice con su peculiar acento.

Introduce la mano y revuelve un poco los pedazos de papel del interior. Saca uno y vuelve a acercarse al micrófono. Yo aprieto los dientes y me preparo para presentarme. Cuando la veo separar los labios, tomo aire.

-**¡Amber Ledd!** -exclama la mujer.

Durante un momento me quedo en shock. Había oído rumores de que ella quería ir a los Juegos. Tiene un año menos que yo. Por desgracia para ella, me voy a presentar voluntaria. Amber sube al escenario y entonces intervengo.

-**Me presento voluntaria como tributo** –digo con voz segura.

-**Tenemos una voluntaria** –dice la mujer alegre, indicándome que suba al escenario. Camino con firmeza. Al pasar junto a Amber, la miro sonriendo con superioridad-. Dinos tu nombre, querida –me pide la mujer del Capitolio.

-**Emerald Bloomer** –digo.

-**Bien, Emerald, puedes colocarte en tu sitio. Ahora, vamos a ver quién es el chico que acompañará a Emerald como tributo masculino del Distrito 1** –indica mientras se acerca a la urna contraria. Repite el proceso hasta sacar un pedazo de papel. Se dirige otra vez al micro-. **¡Gem Hewlett!** -exclama.

Un chico con ojos color miel, pelo ondulado y castaño, constitución atlética y alto, sube al escenario con paso lento. Ignorando lo que la mujer del Capitolio comenta, se dirige a su lugar.

Unas últimas palabras y acaba la ceremonia.

Las puertas del ayuntamiento se cierran detrás de nosotros. Una vez dentro, la mujer que se ha encargado de la cosecha, se vuelve hacia el chico y hacia mí.

-**Bueno, chicos, estaréis ansiosos. ¿Qué edad tenéis?**

-**17** –respondo en seguida.

-**18** –dice entre dientes Gem.

-**¡Vaya! Así que os quedaba poco para que vuestros nombres salieran de las urnas** –dice juntando las manos-. **Yo soy Atlas** –se presenta.

-**Vaya, como la Diosa griega. Muy bonito** –comento.

-**Oh, Emerald, también tienes un nombre precioso** –responde ella.

-**Em. Prefiero que me llamen Em, todos me llaman así** –corrijo. Nunca me ha gustado escuchar mi nombre completo de boca de alguien que no es de mi familia-. **Y gracias.**

-**Entonces Em** –dice ella no muy convencida-. **Te has presentado voluntaria, eso ha sido muy valiente. Supongo que llevas mucho entrenándote** –me dice con voz cantarina.

-**Sí, llevo muchos años esperando este día** –respondo incapaz de ocultar la emoción.

-**¡Fantástico!** -exclama-. **Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Que los agentes os guíen a vuestras respectivas salas de espera para despediros de vuestros seres queridos** –añade para luego empezar a menearse con sus tacones, alejándose de nosotros.

Antes de que los agentes nos lleven a diferentes habitaciones, dirijo una mirada a mi compañero, que ni se ha dignado a hablarme. Descubro sorprendida que él me mira a mí y no es una mirada bonita. Puedo sentir un profundo desprecio en sus ojos. Mantengo la mirada un instante y no digo nada.

Por fin, los agentes nos guían a cada uno en una dirección.

-**Me das asco** –es lo último que oigo antes de entrar a la sala de espera. Por una rendija, antes de cerrar, puedo ver cómo Gem me mira y luego aparta la mirada.

* * *

_¡Hola! Soy Arissa y bueno, aquí os traigo un fic que se me ocurrió el otro día. Hace mucho que no escribo un fic, pero esta idea me vino de repente y decidí que era hora de retomar viejas costumbre (eso sí, con una cuenta nueva). Este es solo el prólogo, así que aún no explico muchas cosas sobre los personajes, pero ya irá apareciendo todo lo que tenga que aparecer. He de decir que me resultó interesante la idea de hacer una protagonista contraria a lo que se consideraría una heroína (como Katniss) dentro del mundo de los Juegos del Hambre. He pensado mucho en los rasgos de la personalidad de Em y se me han ocurrido varias cosas. Por ahora no quiero revelar nada, cada cosa a su tiempo._

_Espero que os haya entretenido al menos este prólogo, gracias._

_¡Nos leemos~!_


	2. Capítulo 1

"Me das asco". Esa frase retumba en mi cabeza mientras espero sola en la sala a que lleguen mis familiares a despedirme. ¿Qué significa eso? Un posible aliado menos. No es que me agrade la idea de aliarme, pero si quiero ganar debo usar una estrategia. Lo más probable es que acabe en el grupo de los profesionales. Aunque claro, creí que mi compañero de Distrito estaría conmigo. No es un gran problema, en algún momento estaré yo sola porque hay un ganador; solo uno.

Veo cómo el pomo de la puerta se gira lentamente y en seguida entran mis padres. Ellos solos, sin mi hermana. Qué decepción.

–**Emerald, hija, has estado deslumbrante** –me dice mi madre con su sonrisa de Miss. Siempre ha sido tan guapa...

–**Gracias, mamá** –. Le doy un abrazo.

–**Hija mía, vas a ser el orgullo de nuestra familia. Ningún Bloomer ha ganado unos Juegos hasta ahora. Podrías ser la primera** –afirma mi padre. Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado.

–**Podría serlo y lo seré** –le aseguro.

Ambos me dan unos últimos consejos, me desean suerte y mi madre además me llena la cara de besos. Luego se despiden y salen cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Espero unos segundos y el pomo vuelve a girar. ¿Alguno de mis profesores o algún compañero de clase? ¿Los habrán dejado entrar?

–**Amy... **–murmuro al ver entrar a mi hermana por la puerta.

–**Em... quería hablar contigo a solas** –dice en un susurro. Con la mano derecha, se agarra el brazo izquierdo que acaba en un muñón. Normalmente lo lleva escondido con mangas largas, pero hoy se ha puesto un vestido de tirantes.

Mi hermana es dos años mayor que yo. Empezó a entrenar, pues, dos años antes que yo y era mucho mejor. Tenía un don innato para el hacha, unas habilidades que eran la envidia de todos los chicos de la academia en la que estábamos. Pero un día en una práctica, la cabeza del hacha se desprendió y cayó sobre su muñeca. Gritos de dolor, sangre por todas partes... y así perdió la oportunidad de ser una candidata a vencedora. Yo siempre creí que alguien le había tendido aquella trampa por envidia.

–**¿Qué quieres... decirme?** –pregunto temerosa.

–**Lo que tenía que decir, te lo habrán dicho ya papá y mamá. Pero quiero decirte algo más para que lo tengas en mente siempre a partir de ahora** –habla con voz misteriosa, como si en cualquier momento me fuese a revelar un gran secreto–. **Todo esto... es un gran error. No deberías estar aquí. Vas directa a tu muerte** –me dice, así como si nada.

–**¿Qué?** –pregunto con incredulidad, enfadada–. **Mira, si querías minarme los ánimos, ya tenía bastante con la actitud indiferente que has mantenido hasta ahora. No tienes que venir a decirme esas cosas **–digo levantando la voz cada vez más.

–**No, no, te confundes. No es eso...** –continúa ella–. **Te conozco, tienes humanidad en tu corazón. Tienes corazón. No creo que te falte piedad, no creo que seas capaz de matar a nadie. De hecho... nadie debería ser capaz de matar a otras personas.**

Me quedo en silencio ante sus palabras, intentando encontrar una forma de digerirlas.

–**¿Lo que me quieres decir es que de repente has abandonado los ideales por los que luchaste tanto tiempo? ¿Ahora de repente te ha dado por pensar como los de la periferia? Amy... no sé, quizás toda la morflina que te dieron cuando estuviste en el hospital, te ha afectado al cerebro** –escupo las palabras sin piedad. Quiero demostrarle que no tengo piedad, que no tendré piedad en la arena–. **No es mi culpa que te cortaras la mano. Sé que querías ir a los Juegos antes que yo, ganar antes que yo para que, si alguna vez lo conseguía, quedase en un segundo plano. No soportas que te haya superado... ¡pero no tengo la culpa de tu maldito accidente!** –exclamo.

Entonces veo una mirada dolida, hacía mucho que no veía esa expresión en los ojos grises de mi hermana.

–**Veo que no puedo hacerte entrar en razón. Quizás si hubiese intentado convencerte antes... no estarías aquí** –murmura más diciéndoselo a sí misma que a mí. Se dirige a la puerta y mira una última vez en mi dirección–.** Lo siento** –dice simplemente para luego cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas con un ruido sordo.

Estoy desconcertada. No sé qué pensar. Ya no sé con qué intención me ha dicho eso. ¿Qué pretende? Si me tenía que decir algo... se podría haber esperado a después de los Juegos.

Oh, ya me lo ha dicho.

Ella no cree que pueda volver. Y mis padres no están 100% seguros. ¿Acaso soy la única que está completamente convencida? No me había parado a contemplar la posibilidad de morir allí. No es seguro que vuelva. De hecho, la mayoría de los que van allí, lo hacen habiendo asimilado que van a morir. Sin embargo, yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. De nuevo el agente viene a por mí. Vuelvo a encontrarme en la entrada con Gem que ni se digna a mirarme. Un suspiro inaudible escapa de mis labios. Aunque no quiera aliarse conmigo en la arena, al menos debería tratar de llevarse bien conmigo, ¿no? Vamos a convivir juntos estos días. Y si no quiere llevarse bien, al menos debería intentar llevarse. Solo eso, no pido más.

En el camino en coche hasta el tren bala, Atlas nos explica cosas sobre el Capitolio, pero son cosas que yo ya conozco. Al menos le intento prestar atención pero Gem ni siquiera finge. Al subir al tren, nos reciben nuestros mentores.

A ella la conozco, es Cashmere. Ella y su hermano Gloss ganaron dos Juegos consecutivos. Su familia es famosa por enfocar por completo la educación de sus hijos hacia la victoria de los Juegos. El otro es un hombre anciano pero corpulento y de aspecto juvenil. Lo he visto en los archivos de los ganadores del Distrito pero no recuerdo su nombre, lo que me hace pensar que su victoria no destacó por nada especial. Sin embargo, podría darme consejos para aprovechar mi fuerza al máximo. Más tarde se presenta como Bryant.

Ambos se comportan con amabilidad y comienzo a hablarles de mis habilidades con la espada y el mazo. Les cuento brevemente lo que sé sobre supervivencia y lo que he estudiado sobre los Juegos.

–**¿Puedo irme de aquí? Estoy de más **–me interrumpe Gem en mitad de una frase. Lo miro boquiabierta, mostrándome ofensiva. Cashmere se muerde el labio, quizás se siente culpable por solo prestarme atención a mí, pero él tampoco ha abierto la boca hasta ahora.

–**Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero esto que estamos hablando te podría servir para sobrevivir** –dice en tono serio Bryant.

–**¿Sobrevivir?** –bufa él en respuesta. Hace un gesto de obviedad con las manos, como queriendo decir "ya me doy por muerto" y acto seguido se levanta de su sillón y sale de la habitación. Nosotros nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo para luego seguir hablando sin hacer comentario alguno sobre esto.

El viaje es más corto para nosotros que para los demás distritos, pero también somos los últimos en celebrar la cosecha, por lo que en seguida se hace de noche. Yo me voy a mi habitación cuando los mentores se acuestan, pero un rato después decido salir e ir al cuarto en el que está la enorme pantalla para ver proyecciones de otros Juegos. Nunca está de más. Cuando me acerco al lugar, veo unas luces y según acorto las distancia, escucho voces. Al asomarme por la puerta, me encuentro a un Gem acomodado en el sofá y mirando fijamente la pantalla. En ella se ve una escena de masacre. La reconozco. Es de unos Juegos en los que uno de los tributos tendió una trampa a un grupo de aliados y los quemó vivos. Decido hacer notar mi presencia.

–**No creí que estuvieras tan interesado en esto **–digo con un tono irónico bastante marcado.

Él chasquea la lengua pero no dice nada. Me tomo la libertad de sentarme junto a él en el sofá pero a cierta distancia. Me pongo a ver la pantalla y cuando termina la masacre, él pausa la grabación. Me dedica una mirada seria y luego suspira y se vuelve hacia mí, acomodándose en el sofá.

–**Que te quede claro: estoy en contra de esto. No quiero matar a nadie pero quizás pueda alargar un poco mi vida usando estrategias de evasión. Hay quienes han ganado los Juegos de esa forma** –comenta, diciendo esto último entre dientes.

Yo suelto una carcajada seca, forzada. Así que de verdad quiere sobrevivir...

–**Pues lo que estabas viendo ahora mismo no era una estrategia evasiva. De hecho, una sola persona a matado a cinco quemándolas vivas.**

–**Simplemente me llamó la atención. Sigo sin entender cómo alguien es capaz de hacer algo así **–me explica y luego me mira–. **Si te soy sincero... **–comienza para luego mirarme de nuevo en silencio unos instantes más. Empiezo a impacientarme–**, ...no te veo capaz de matar a otra persona.**

De nuevo fuerzo una risa–. **¿Acaso me conoces? Puede que en apariencia solo parezca una niña bien, pero llevo entrenándome toda mi vida. Soy muy capaz de matar y de ganar los Juegos** –le digo con dureza, sintiéndome ofendida.

–**Oh, a primera vista me pareciste la típica chica que se presenta voluntaria a los Juegos y está tan ansiosa por matar, que se carga a medio tren antes de llegar al Capitolio** –comenta como una broma, o eso creo–. **Pero ahora que te he observado un poco más, no creo que seas capaz de matar a otra persona **–repite–**, y es por eso por lo que ya no me das tanto asco.**

Bufo y lo miro con desprecio–. **¿Te burlas de mí? No me conoces y me importa más bien poco el asco que me tengas.**

Me levanto bruscamente del sofá y me acerco a la puerta con paso apresurado. Me giro antes de salir–. **No eras tan gracioso antes** –digo enfatizando la palabra "gracioso" de forma despectiva.

Llego a la habitación con la sangre hirviéndome y me tiro en la cama. Al final voy a ser yo la que no ponga de su parte para relacionarme con mi compañero.

¿Ahora todos se han puesto de acuerdo para decirme que no voy a ser capaz de matar? ¿Que todo por lo que he trabajado hasta ahora ha sido inútil? Genial.

* * *

_Aquí está el capítulo 1. No sé qué os parece, por ahora no hay mucha acción, pero ya legará. Me está gustando esto de retomar los fics y bueno, agradezco cualquier tipo de crítica, sea buena o mala. Mientras sea constructiva... jajajaja. En fin, ya tengo varias ideas en cuanto a la arena y esas cosas. Aún no estoy muy segura de cómo desarrollar la relación de Em y Gem (acabo de darme cuenta de la similitud que tienen sus nombres xD) Y... también acepto sugerencias, no sé. EN el siguiente capítulo presentaré a los otros Tributos y poco a poco iré contando las cosas que van quedando en el aire. Sobre todo cosas sobre Gem. Si os fijáis, he intentado que los nombres tengan connotaciones de joyas o similares (sean propiedades de las piedras preciosas como el brillo y tal). Bueno, Gloss, Glimmer, Cashmere, Marvel... todos tienen algún matiz que los relaciona con su distrito. _

_Se despide Airissa, ¡nos leemos! 3_


	3. Capítulo 2

Apenas he podido dormir y todo por culpa de las palabras de Gem. Me despierto más tarde de lo que debía haberme despertado y llego al comedor como un zombie. Cashmere y Bryant me miran sorprendidos, ambos alzan las cejas y yo meneo la mano para restarle importancia.

–**No he dormido bien** –explico mientras me siento a la mesa. No me hace gracia desayunar junto a mi compañero, pero no me queda otra.

Noto como el susodicho me mira de reojo y casi puedo notar una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Debería estamparle la tostada en la cara ya o sería mejor untarle algo antes? No, calma, Em. No debes perder la compostura. Una persona no puede minar tu confianza. Te has ganado esa confianza en ti misma con tu duro trabajo. Pero...

Sí, no he dormido porque he estado pensando toda la noche. Para mi desgracia, he de admitir que nunca he matado a nadie y no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, hasta ayer por la noche no lo había considerado. Ni tan siquiera cuando me lo dijo mi hermana. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me han afectado tanto las palabras de un amargado que no piensa esforzarse en ganar los Juegos siquiera? Aunque eso es mejor para mí porque así tendré un contrincante menos. De todas formas... ¿no me he entrenado en una academia de la que han salido ya múltiples ganadores capaces de matar a sus 23 contrincantes por sí mismos?

–**Emerald, ¿no vas a comer? Necesitas tener energías para cuando lleguemos al Capitolio** –dice Atlas interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que debo apartar a Gem de mi mente si no quiero distraerme. En seguida, pego un mordisco a mi tostada y como con ganas. Cuando acabo, pido permiso para levantarme de la mesa y voy a prepararme a mi habitación. Pronto estaremos en el Capitolio.

Cuando llegamos allí, nos llevan con el equipo de preparación. Afortunadamente, cada uno de nosotros tiene su propio equipo y no tendré que cruzar miradas con Gem al menos hasta la hora de comer. Mis preparadores comentan cosas sobre el Capitolio mientras se encargan de mí. Al principio, intento seguir sus conversaciones pero siempre acabo perdiéndome. Es otro mundo. Se pasan toda la mañana preguntándome cosas sobre mí y diciéndome que da gusto cómo me cuido, que apenas me han tenido que retocar y cosas así.

Después de mi "preparación", llega mi estilista principal, una mujer llamada Teuf. Se podría describir perfectamente con dos palabras: curvas y rosa. Me lleva con paso rápido a una sala llena de espejos. Me pregunto cómo puede andar de forma tan grácil y habilidosa con esos zapatos de tacón que lleva.

Sin decir palabra, me entrega el vestido y me indica que me lo ponga. Una vez acabo, me lo ajusta y yo me miro en los espejos.

Es un vestido sencillo a primera vista. Ceñido en la parte de arriba y abierto por debajo, como si fuese de una bailarina. Es verde, cubierto de esmeraldas, pequeñas esmeraldas. Cada una de ellas brilla lo suficiente para que el vestido destaque pero no deslumbre. Algunas esmeraldas parecen escalar por mi pecho hasta llegar a la clavícula, como si dejaran un rastro.

Me imaginaba cómo sería el Capitolio por todo lo que había estudiado, pero jamás pensé que podría encontrarme cosas tan maravillosas como estas.

–**¿Te gusta?** –pregunta al fin Teuf con una voz que no va acorde a su aspecto–. **Son esmeraldas, ya sabes, por tu nombre** –me explica, aunque yo lo sé perfectamente pero ahora mismo me he quedado sin palabras. Lo contemplo una vez más, moviéndome para verlo desde todos los ángulos.

–**Me encanta** –respondo como si fuese tonta, como si no conociera otras palabras más adecuadas. Contrasta tan bien con mi piel blanca y mi pelo claro... por no hablar de cómo hace destacar mis ojos verdes. Nunca había vestido algo que me sentase tan bien.

Tras ese momento de contemplación, vuelvo a ponerme ropa normal y todos nos dirigimos al comedor. Allí está Gem, que ya ha empezado a comer sin esperar a los demás. La que parece ser su estilista, junto Atlas, lo miran con reproche y él traga lo que tenía en la boca.

–**¿Qué? Estaba hambriento** –se excusa.

El resto nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a devorar la comida. Todo está delicioso. De nuevo, aquellos del Capitolio empiezan a conversar entre ellos sobre asuntos de los que no entiendo y de vez en cuando Cashmere y Bryant se unen a ellos. Yo me limito a masticar en silencio y Gem hace lo mismo. Me quedo mirando a Gem porque está totalmente absorto en su comida. Intento imaginar qué clase de traje llevará. Espero que combine bien con el mío. De repente, él levanta los ojos de su plato y me sonríe con suficiencia. Su sonrisa parece decir "Te encanta contemplar mi hermoso ser", así que le devuelvo una mirada que dice claramente "Ahora mismo pareces un cerdo engullendo pienso". Luego vuelvo a concentrarme en la comida también. Y después de comer, descansamos brevemente para luego prepararnos. Queda poco para el desfile.

Nuestros estilistas nos informan de que nos van a dar un repaso y luego a vestirnos, así que de nuevo nos separan a Gem y a mí.

Lo cierto es que llevo desde anoche pensando en algo bueno que decirle. Algo que contraste las palabras que me dijo. Algo que le enseñe que soy capaz de matar, que soy mucho más capaz que él en todo lo referente a los Juegos. Sin embargo, no se me ocurre nada... tendré que demostrárselo cuando me ponga en acción en la arena.

Ya al fin vestida con mis esmeraldas, bajo a la sala en que todos los Tributos esperan para empezar el desfile con sus carros. Es el momento de contemplar a mis contrincantes, quiero analizarlos lo máximo posible para saber en qué medida mostrar mis habilidades en los entrenamientos y sobre todo a quién mostrárselas. Pero... según voy mirándolos, me siento más y más mareada. ¿Por qué? Paso la vista de una a otra persona en la sala sin saber quién es quién, mi respiración se agita. Siento una especie de ansiedad. Entonces, noto una mano en mi hombro y me giro con una postura defensiva (todo lo defensiva que me permite este traje).

–**Eres del 1, ¿verdad?** –me pregunta un chico flacucho al que no conozco. Por sus pintas, deduzco que es del Distrito 3. Parece un árbol de Navidad todo lleno de lucecitas que en realidad son como circuitos. La verdad es que es un traje original, pero los del 3 siempre lo son. Algunos para bien y otros para mal.

–**Sí...** –respondo no muy convencida.

–**Ah, encantado, soy Cop. Distrito 3** –se presenta–. **Una pena que una chica como tú deba ir a los Juegos. Es un desperdicio** –me dice acortando distancias y sin darme tiempo a responder. Yo alzo una ceja y preparo el puño para alejarlo de mí pero entonces alguien lo zarandea.

–**Vaya, amigo, te has equivocado de carro** –dice Gem que por fin a llegado mientras le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. El chico del 3 se marcha sin decir nada más hacia su sitio. No me extraña: Gem lo dobla en tamaño.

–**Que no se te suba a la cabeza, lo he visto tirarle los tejos a la mitad de las chicas** –me dice observando a Cop–. **Aunque no entiendo la razón si al final se van a matar entre ellos.**

Yo ignoro lo que me dice y lo miro de arriba a abajo. Lleva un traje sencillo pero los detalles están todos rematados con las mismas esmeraldas que mi vestido. Va repeinado. Hasta ahora, solo lo había visto con el pelo alborotado y rebelde, no puedo contener la risa.

–**¿Qué?** –pregunta ofendido.

–**Nada, es solo que... creo que la gomina que llevas ahora, toda junta, debe pesar más que tu cerebro** –contesto intentando que suene como un ataque, pero mi intento es fallido por culpa de las risas que se me escapan.

Estaba segura de que iba a responderme con un insulto aún mayor, pero solo me mira como con lástima y me dice:

–**Cada vez dudo más que haya una parte asesina dentro de ti.**

Al instante dejo de reírme y mi rostro se pone serio. Aquí viene de nuevo.

–**Escucha, ahora mismo debemos llevarnos bien, mostrar a la gente el espectáculo que quieren ver** –comienzo a decir mientras observo al resto de tributos. Nos hacen un gesto para que subamos al carro ya que el nuestro es el primero en salir–. **Pero te juro que cuando estemos en la arena, te machacaré el cráneo con mi mazo** –escupo las palabras y luego esbozo una sonrisa falsa para el desfile.

–**Debes de tener un trastorno de personalidad** –replica él, que mantiene una expresión seria.

Nuestro carro sale y yo empiezo a agitar la mano al público.

* * *

_Hola de nuevoooo. Acabo de terminar de escribir este capítulo. Estoy medio dormida porque son las 2 de la mañana aquí, así que puede que alguna cosa no haya quedado muy coherente. A partir del siguiente capítulo empieza la acción con los entrenamientos y eso. Por fin voy a incluir más personajes que interactúen con los protas. Posiblemente no os caiga muy bien Emerald por ser una protagonista algo arrogante y "pro-Juegos", pero era mi intención crearla así. No quiero revelar mucho, pero espero que la acabéis apreciando._

_Solo espero que os esté gustando y si queréis dejarme críticas, sugerencias, cartas de amor o mensjes de muerte, no dudéis en poner una review. Gracias~_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	4. Capítulo 3

Los carros se colocan en sus correspondientes sitios y el presidente Snow se levanta, se acerca al borde de su balcón y pronuncia unas palabras. Yo lo escucho atentamente. Me fijo también en los demás tributos. Creo que nosotros somos los que más impresión hemos causado, los demás Distritos siguen los patrones de todos los años.

Cuando termina la presentación, de nuevo nos reunimos con Atlas y nuestros preparadores y nos dirigimos a las respectivas salas en las que nos prepararon para ahora ponernos cómodos. Teuf me ayuda a quitarme el vestido.

–**Todo ha salido bien. Como preví, habéis sido los que más han destacado en el desfile. Eso aumentará la probabilidad de que consigáis patrocinadores** –dice mientras asiente con la cabeza satisfecha. Se ve lo orgullosa que está de su trabajo. Yo le agradezco que haya conseguido que llamemos la atención. Me harán falta patrocinadores para sobrevivir en la arena y ganar los Juegos.

Cuando por fin me he quitado todo ese maquillaje de encima y lleva una ropa cómoda, voy casi corriendo hasta el comedor de nuestra suite buscando la cena como una desesperada. De nuevo los adultos se ponen a charlar sobre cosas del Capitolio y yo me limito a escuchar sin intervenir. Cuando termino de comer, me siento en el enorme sofá de la sala y enciendo la televisión. ¿Qué habrá ahora en la televisión del Capitolio? Seguro que programas sobre los Juegos. Quizás algunos analizando los de otros años.

Atlas y los demás anuncian que van a dormirse y yo les digo que me quedaré en el sofá. Cuando estoy sola, me acomodo más en mi y suspiro, pero entonces me percato de que no estoy sola.

–**Oh, la señora revienta cráneos suspirando... lo nunca visto** –dice una voz masculina tras de mí con evidente sarcasmo, añadiendo después de la frase un silbido. Cómo no, se trata de Gem. Yo alzo una ceja aunque al estar de espaldas a él, no puede verme. Pero entonces siento un peso caer en el asiento del sofá que está a mi derecha.

Giro la cabeza y me encuentro con sus ojos color miel.

–**¿Sabes?** –comienza a decir en cuanto lo miro–. **Al principio, cuando te vi en la cosecha y todo eso, pensé que eras la típica niñita que se presentaba para ganar los Juegos y honrar a su Distrito. Una niñita en cuya mente solo se oye "matar matar matar"** –hace una pausa, decido no interrumpirlo–. **Pero ahora... ahora veo que eres mucho más compleja y más interesante** –concluye.

–**Sí, en mi mente solo se oye "matar a Gem" una y otra vez** –respondo yo. Él solo se ríe ante mi comentario, pero no era eso lo que pretendía.

–**Es una pena porque ya no puedes retractarte. Ya has decidido tu destino y no puedes volver atrás. Prácticamente te estás suicidando** –dice él mientras se echa para atrás en su sitio y mira al techo.

–**No, yo he venido ganar** –lo corrijo.

–**Sí. Tú, yo y los otros 22 chicos. Al menos la mitad cree tener posibilidades de salir vencedor. Y la mitad de la mitad están tan seguros como tú de que van a ganar** –comenta en tono despreocupado.

–**Yo sé que voy a ganar. Llevo toda mi vida preparándome** –respondo. Quizás estoy dudando un poco, pero no quiero que lo note en mi voz.

–**Ya, eso lo dices tú y seguro que lo han dicho los del 2, quizás los del 3 e incluso alguno del 4 seguro. Y quién sabe si alguien de los otros Distritos...**

Me quedo en silencio porque no quiero continuar la conversación. Llevo dudando de todo esto desde que empezó. Estaba tan segura antes y ahora...

No lo quiero pensar, no. ¿De qué me servirá echarme atrás ahora? Solo conseguiré que me maten. Como bien ha dicho Gem, no puedo retractarme. Ahora solo puedo luchar. Pero... ¿si tuviese la oportunidad volvería al día de la cosecha para evitar salir voluntaria?

–**Uf... te he hecho pensar** –dice Gem frotándose la nuca y haciéndose el inocente como si no fuese eso lo que pretendía.

–**Deberías irte a dormir** –le aconsejo.

–**Deberías irte a dormir** –repite él.

Y tiene razón, debería dormir pero ahora no podría.

–**Debería, sí, pero no lo voy a hacer aún** –respondo.

–**Pues entonces yo tampoco** –replica él.

–**¿Y entonces qué? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí y me vas a seguir molestando?** –pregunto.

–**No, me voy a quedar aquí para honrarte con mi presencia** –afirma muy seguro, como si su presencia me pudiese honrar de alguna manera.

Me limito a pasar los canales intentando ignorarlo. Paro en uno en el que dan una especie de programa antiguo en el que Ceasar y el vigilante jefe analizan Juegos anteriores. Ahora mismo están con el segundo Vasallaje de los 25 que fue justo un año antes de que yo naciera. Ganó un tributo del 12, algo impresionante teniendo en cuenta que iban el doble de personas a la arena.

–**Eso fue el año que nací** –interrumpe la voz de Gem. Entonces, señala a uno de los tributos con el dedo, una chica rubia de pelo alborotado–. **¿Ves? Esa es mi hermana** –dice aún empleando ese tono despreocupado.

–**Ya, claro** –contesto sin creerlo.

–**Lo digo en serio** –me dice cortante, poniéndose serio de repente–. **No voy a bromear sobre algo así. Unos padres que pierden a su hija el mismo año que nace su segundo hijo porque sale elegida para los Juegos. Sí, sería una broma graciosa si fuese mentira** –escupe las palabras, poniéndose a la defensiva.

–**Yo... lo siento** –me disculpo.

Él me mira unos instantes y relaja su expresión.

–**Vuelvo a decirte que tienes corazón** –comenta ahora más calmado. Más calmado de lo que lo he visto hasta ahora. Su voz suena incluso dulce.

Yo solo puedo mirar mis manos que están en mi regazo. La cabeza gacha, arrepentida de mi comentario. Y pensar que hasta ahora tampoco me había planteado cómo se sienten las familias de los tributos muertos...

Cada una de las personas que entrarán conmigo en la arena tienen una historia como yo, probablemente una familia también. Quizás tienen a alguien que dependa de ellos o quizás tienen a muchas personas que dependan de ellos. Seguro que alguien los echará de menos cuando no vuelvan. He sido una insensata por no pensar profundamente en todo lo que conlleva esto. Pero sigo queriendo ganar aunque sea a costa de las vidas de los demás. Soy egoísta.

Me levanto de sofá y miró de nuevo a Gem a los ojos, intento mantenerle la mirada.

–**Tengo corazón. Todo el mundo lo tiene, pero el mío es egoísta.**

Después de decirle eso, me marcho camino de mi habitación sin mirar atrás. Mañana empiezan los entrenamientos y debo descansar o al menos intentarlo.

Por alguna razón, Teuf se empeña en arreglarme el pelo para el entrenamiento. Me quiere poner algún peinado cómodo, dice. Así que por su culpa llego tarde y ya todos están en círculo. Un hombre nos explica qué vamos a hacer allí estos días, que no solo se trata de armas, se trata de sobrevivir en un ambiente desconocido. Dice que podemos morir en manos de la naturaleza y que no tiene porqué ser otro humano el que nos mate. Luego nos deja que escojamos alguna actividad para hacer. Decido empezar con algo sencillo y que no llame la atención: identificar plantas. Es una de las últimas cosas que me enseñaron en la academia. Así que me acerco a una mesa que está vacía y comienzo a clasificar hojas, frutos y tallos que hay colocados allí en un recipiente todos mezclados.

–**Ey, otra vez tú. No me dijiste tu nombre** –de repente una voz justo tras mi oreja me sorprende. Siento el aliento cálido y me recorre la espalda un escalofrío.

–**¡Joder!** –exclamo inevitablemente. Jamás he dicho tal palabra delante de otra persona–. **¿Qué quieres?** –pregunto enfadada.

–**Nada, nada. No era mi intención asustarte, esto...** –deja la palabra en el aire dando a entender que quiere que le diga mi nombre.

–**Emerald** –respondo con sequedad. Muy silencioso. Se ha situado tras de mí sin que me de cuenta. Eso es peligroso.

–**En realidad quiero algo, Emerald** –comienza–. **Verás, ¿por qué no nos divertimos?**

Aparto la vista de mi tarea, me giro y lo miro incrédula.

–**¿Divertirnos?** –pregunto.

–**Sí, divertirnos** –responde muy convencido.

Hago una pausa, relajo la mirada y me aclaro la garganta.

–**Sabes que en tres días estaré intentando atravesarte el corazón con una espada, ¿no?** –digo de forma retórica porque es obvio que lo sabe.

–**Claro, por eso mismo. Tengo que aprovechar lo que me queda de vida y tú has llamado mi atención** –me explica–. **Sabes que por las noches podemos movernos por este edificio cuanto nos plazca...**

Respiro hondo una vez, dos, tres, cuatro y hablo:

–**Podría matarte ahora aunque eso supusiera una penalización para mí** –le advierto.

–**Entonces es que no** –deduce él.

–**¿Tu que crees?** –digo simplemente, respondiendo a su pregunta– Y no me llames por mi nombre completo.

Y entonces, se encoge de hombros y empieza a caminar hacia otra chica. Yo suspiro, meneo la cabeza con desaprobación y vuelvo a mi tarea.

Otro menos al que hacer mi aliado. Hubiera estado bien tener a alguien del tres, pero ya no creo que sea posible. Cop es un pirado irresponsable y salido y su compañera no habla con nadie.

Es hora de acercarme a hablar con los del dos, así que dejo las plantas y me acerco a la zona de las dianas.

* * *

_Hola otra vez y gracias a los que me leéis. Drián, te adoro por dejarme ese comentario *^* Vale, cada vez se me ocurren más cosas para incluir en la historia. No sé que decir, la verdad... a parte de que tengo sueño. Solo que espero que os esté gustando y como siempre, acepto críticas y sugerencias. Y... por ahora tengo ya pensado el escenario. Cómo será la arena y cosas que pueden ocurrir allí. Pero cada cosa a su tiempo, ¿eh? En fin, no me enrollo más._

_¡Nos leemos~! Un beso ^^_


End file.
